The Fated Battle
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: When Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Team Galactic get their hands on Legendary Pokemon, it becomes an all-out war throughout the world of Pokemon. Can Ash, along with Brock, Misty, Gary, May, Dawn, and many others they have met, stop them?


**Pokémon**

**The Fated Battle**

**Note: I have a long Pokémon Fanfic I'm working on, but this one is going to be shorter, containing a sort of after-story, where Team Rocket has control over Mew and Mewtwo, Team Magma has control over Groudon, Team Aqua has control over Kyogre, and Team Galactic has control over Dialga and Palkia. When these four teams try to conquer each other, a massive battle of the legendaries begins, and it's up to Ash, along with Brock, Gary, Misty, May, Dawn, Paul, and many of the other trainers and gym leaders they've encountered to stop them.**

**Chapter One – Battle of the Beasts!**

"_This just in! A large Pokémon has been spotted heading towards the eastern coast of the Sinnoh Region!" _the TV said. Ash turned his head towards it. "Giant Pokémon?" he said. _"The Pokémon is reported to be none other than the legendary Kyogre." _

Ash jumped up out of his chair. "What? Kyogre?" he said. His mother suddenly ran up the stairs and into his room. "Is everything alright?" she asked. Ash shook his head and picked up the TV remote, turning the volume up. "Listen to this!" he said.

"_We are now having reports of some activity over on the western coast of the Sinnoh Region…Yes…Yes; it appears as though it is none other than the legendary Pokémon Groudon." _The woman on the TV said, and the camera feed changed to one that was showing the large, blue ocean. In the middle of it, is none other than Groudon, halfway sticking out of the water, and walking towards the coast.

It suddenly stops, and it opens its mouth. After a few seconds, a light appears, and a large ball of energy forms at its mouth. _"Oh no! Get out of-" _a man's voice is heard before the ball of energy flies at the camera, and the feed is lost. _"Authorities are trying to figure out what exactly is happening, and their leads…. Magma…Aqua… Z…smd…an…" _The TV began to skip and make a buzzing sound, then it blanked out, and the power in the house flickered and turned off.

"Oh my… We must have had a power outage." Ash's mother said, walking downstairs. Ash followed, and, as his mother moved towards the front door, there was suddenly a violent shaking, and the whole house rumbled. Ash's mom fell over, and Ash steadied himself and caught her. "Mom, are you alright?" he said. She nodded. "What on earth was that?" she said, opening the door.

As Ash and his mom stepped outside, Ash's eyes widened. "No way!" he said, watching as, in the field in front of him, none other than Raikou was standing there, gleaming in the moonlight, facing towards Ash's home. After a few moments, the Raikou lets out a loud roar and begins to run towards the house.

* * *

((Opening Theme Plays... :O ))

* * *

"Mom, get inside!" Ash said, having to push his mom inside the house, and closing the door beside him. Looking around, he shouted out, "Pikachu!" …But there isn't a response. _The one time Pikachu goes over to Professor Oak', this happens… _Ash thinks as he turns and begins to run for Professor Oak's Laboratory.

As he ran, he turned his head, and was surprised to see Raikou running at _him! What's Raikou got against me?_ He thought, confused. Turning his head again, he saw Professor Oak and Pikachu running towards him. "Ash!" Professor Oak shouted.

As they reached each other, Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder. "Ash, what is going on here?" Professor Oak said, turning his head towards Raikou, who was closing in. "No time to explain! Professor, could you go and get some of my other Pokémon?" Ash asked. Professor Oak looked over at Raikou, then back at Ash and nodded, running off.

Turning towards Raikou, Pikachu leaped off his shoulder and got ready for battle. "Are you ready Pikachu?" Ash said. "Pika Pi!" it said, nodding. As Raikou got closer, it suddenly stopped, and began to charge it's electricity. "Quick, Pikachu! Use Bolt Tackle!" Ash said, pointing towards Raikou.

Pikachu began to run towards Raikou at a quick speed, eventually being enveloped in electricity. "Piiiiikaaaa…." It said as it hurled towards Raikou. Raikou suddenly stopped charging, and used a Thunder towards Pikachu. "Move out of the way!" Ash yelled, and Pikachu moved to the left slightly, barely dodging the Thunder.

Then, Pikachu hit Raikou, causing it to get knocked back a little bit. However, it recovers almost instantly, seemingly unaffected by the Bolt Tackle. It suddenly leaps towards Pikachu, and Slams it down into the ground hard. "Pikachu, No!" Ash shouted.

After a few moments, Raikou stood back up, and Ash could make out Pikachu's body partially buried in the ground. "Come on Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. After a moment or so, Pikachu's tail suddenly glowed white, and it flew up, slamming Raikou right in the stomach, and sending it flying back.

Pikachu stood up, panting, and obviously hurt. Raikou, however, regained it's balance and stood as tough as ever. _Pikachu's no match for Raikou… _Ash thought bitterly. Suddenly, Raikou began to run at Pikachu, with blue electricity enveloping it. _Spark! _Ash thought. "Quick, Pikachu, get out of the way!" he shouted, but Pikachu isn't quick enough, and is hit, sending it flying back far.

Pikachu hits the ground, and ceases to move. "Pikachu!" Ash said, running towards it. However, Raikou leaps over it and lands in front of Ash, letting out a loud roar. "Why are you doing this Raikou?" Ash asked, angered. Raikou simply stood there, looking down at Ash. Then, it raised its front legs and was prepared to slam them down onto Ash…

…When it was hit by two Quick-Attacks from the side, sending it a few yards away. Ash looks up, and sees none other than Staraptor and Swellow up in the air. "Great job guys!" Ash said as he ran over to Pikachu and picked it up in his arms. Raikou began to stand, and Ash told the two bird Pokémon, "Alright guys, use Aerial Ace!" The two Pokémon began to fly at Raikou at an amazing speed, spinning around one another.

However, Raikou suddenly jumps in the air, causing the two Pokémon to miss. It then used Discharge, sending bolts of electricity flying everywhere. Ash runs around to dodge the bolts, running around each and every way, but Staraptor and Swellow are hit dead-on, and go to the ground. Raikou then landed onto the ground with a loud _thud _and looked over at Ash.

For the first time, Ash could see a sort of red glow in Raikou's eyes. _Why does that look so..Familiar? _he thought. Then, suddenly, he looked down at Pikachu. _That's right! When Pikachu absorbed the Blue Orb, it rampaged around too! _Ash realized, just as Raikou began to charge at him.

"Quick Bayleef, Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" came Professor Oak's voice from behind. Turning, Ash can see Bayleef and Bulbasaur running his way, firing Razor-sharp Leaves in his direction. Jumping out of the way, he watches as the leaves hit head-on with Raikou, stopping it. Professor Oak ran up next to Ash, panting. "An old man like me…Isn't cut out for running." he noted to himself with a sigh.

"Were these the only two you could get?" Ash asked, setting Pikachu down gently on the grass. Professor Oak took a few moments before responding, "Yes, they happened to be helping out with the garden, so I decided that they'd be the quickest to bring here." Ash nodded, then ran behind Bayleef and Bulbasaur. "Alright guys, keep up the Razor Leaf!" he told them, and they continued to shoot leaves at Raikou.

After a few moments of getting pelted by Razor Leaf, Raikou finally shot a wave of electricity, which hit Bayleef and Bulbasaur, causing them to get sent back slightly. "Alright, Bulbasaur, use Vinewhip! Bayleef, wait until I say!" Ash said, and the Pokémon nodded.

Bulbasaur shot its vines at Raikou, but Raikou simply dodged it and bit down on the vines. Bulbasaur winced at the pain, and Raikou began to send a large amount of electricity down the vines, completely frying Bulbasaur. "Oh no!" Ash said, moving over to Bulbasaur's side. "Bayleef, use Stun Spore!" he told it.

Bayleef shook its leaves by its chest and shot a wave of electrified-gas at Raikou, who stands tall and simply takes it. Ash looks at it in surprise. _It's not even affecting it! _He thought in amazement. Suddenly, Raikou began to run at Bayleef, and toppled it over. "Bayleef, No!" Ash said, watching as Raikou hit it hard. The Pokémon then glanced over at Ash, and leaped towards him…

…Then, suddenly, a Fire Blast comes from overhead, hitting Raikou directly, and sending it flying quite a long ways. "What the…" Ash said, looking around. He is surprised when he sees a Pokémon leap over him and land between him and Raikou. The Pokémon is instantly recognized by Ash.

"Entei!" Ash said, and the legendary beast turned its head towards Ash and nodded. Then, it turned back to Raikou, who appeared to be more angered than it had been before. Ash looked over at Bayleef as it stood up. "Bayleef!" he said, and the Pokémon walked over to him slowly.

"Come on Bayleef, " Ash said, picking up Bulbasaur, "We need to get out of here." He ran over to where Professor Oak and Pikachu were. "Come on, let's go!" Ash said, leading the way towards Professor Oak's laboratory. Raikou looked over at Ash, then looked back at Entei just as it tackled him, sending him flying back slightly. Looking back for a second, Ash could see Staraptor and Swellow beginning to follow them.

Ash and Professor Oak left the two battling beasts and made it to the Lab, heading inside, followed by Staraptor and Swellow. Professor Oak set down Pikachu on the counter, and Ash put Bulbasaur beside it. "Here you go, return." Professor Oak said, returning Bulbasaur to its Pokeball. Then, looking at Pikachu, he told Ash, "If you want, I still have Pikachu's old Pokeball, so that it can rest much quicker."

Ash shook his head and picked up Pikachu. "I'll just set him on a bed." He said, and Professor Oak sighed. _Neither of them are really fond of the Pokeball it appears, _he thought, shaking his head. After Ash returned from the other room, the rumbling in the ground started again. The two of them held on tightly to the counter, until the rumbling stopped.

"What's doing that?" Ash asked, and Professor Oak shrugged. "I don't know…None of this is quite adding up." He said. Ash moved over to the window and looked outside, seeing flares of electricity and fire going each and every way. Turning to Professor Oak, he asked, "I need to go help Entei, can you get me some of my Pokémon here?" Ash took out his Pokedex, and the Professor nodded and made his way over to a nearby machine.

After pressing a few buttons and such, Professor Oak took Ash's Pokedex and put it into the machine's slot. "Alright, which ones do you want to bring over?" he asked. Ash thought about it for a few moments, before stating, "Get me Sceptile, Infernape, Donphan, and…" he thought for a few moments, "Do you think you could get Charizard here from Charific Valley?" Professor Oak nodded, and three Pokeballs appeared on the machine.

"Alright, here is Sceptile, Infernape, and Donphan." Professor Oak said, handing Ash the Pokeballs. "I'll try to get in contact with the people at the valley, to see if Charizard can make its way over here." He said, making his way over to the nearby phone. Ash put the Pokeballs in his bag and said, "Alright, I'm going to go help out Entei! Staraptor, Swellow, stay here and help out Professor Oak." The two bird Pokémon did a sort of salute with their wings. Then, Ash ran outside, and made his way towards the flashes of electricity and fire.

When he reaches the two battling beasts, he can see that they both appear to be tired. _I guess they're an equal match, _Ash thought, taking the Pokeballs out of his bag and throwing them. "Come on out guys!" he said. The three Pokémon emerged from their Pokeballs, obviously glad to be free. "Alright guys, we need to stop Raikou!" Ash told them, and they turned towards him, awaiting instructions.

"Okay," Ash said, moving over to the three Pokémon, "Here's what we're going to do…" He began to tell the Pokémon what the plan was. Behind them, Raikou looked over at Ash, noticing him there for the first time. Giving a loud roar, it began to run towards the group, while Entei was tired and trying to recover it's stamina.

"Alright," Ash said, and the three Pokémon turned towards Raikou. "Let's go!"

((Epic Credits Music Plays :I ))

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Chapter – Arrival of a Rival!**

**Note: All will be explained with time. Just gotta' read to figure out what exactly is going on. :3**


End file.
